Find Familiar
Enhanced Edition }} Find Familiar is a level 1 spell from the Mage Book in Icewind Dale, which is added in the Enhanced Edition. Description This spell enables the caster to attempt to summon a familiar to act as his/her aide and companion. Familiars are typically small creatures. A creature acting as a familiar can benefit a wizard, conveying its sensory powers to its master, conversing with him/her, and serving as a guard/scout/spy as well. A wizard can have only one familiar at a time, and he/she has no control over what sort of creature answers the summoning, if any come at all. The creature is always more intelligent than others of its type (typically by 2 or 3 Intelligence points), and its bond with the wizard confers upon it an exceptionally long life. The wizard has an empathic link with the familiar and can issue it mental commands. The caster receives half the familiar's total Hit Points (rounded down) as bonus Hit Points. However, the caster must take care to treat his/her familiar well, for if the familiar should die, the caster loses the bonus Hit Points and half the familiar's Hit Points again as damage. Also when a familiar dies, the caster loses 1 point of Constitution PERMANENTLY. Example: A Mage has 12 Hit Points and casts Find Familiar. The imp summoned has 9 Hit Points, so the caster gets a bonus of 4 Hit Points. The caster now has 16 Hit Points. If the familiar dies, the caster loses those 4 Hit Points (putting him/her back at 12), loses 1 point of Constitution permanently (which may cause additional Hit Point loss), and takes 4 damage. List of the familiars that the player receives according to alignment LAWFUL GOOD, NEUTRAL GOOD: Pseudo Dragon * Hit Points: 12 * Armor Class: 0 (Best of all) * Magic Resistance: 35% * Combat: 2 attacks per round at 19 THAC0 for 1d3 slashing damage * Special Abilities: Can cast Blur once per day. Regenerates 1 HP/round. Immune to level drain, sleep, and petrification. CHAOTIC GOOD: Fairy Dragon * Hit Points: 12 * Armor Class: 6 * Magic Resistance: 25% * Combat: 2 attacks per round at 19 THAC0 for 1d2 slashing damage * Special Abilities: Can cast Mirror Image once per day. Has 100% resistance to fire and 125% resistance to electricity. Immune to level drain, sleep, and petrification. LAWFUL NEUTRAL: Ferret * Hit Points: 12 * Armor Class: 2 * Magic Resistance: 35% * Combat: 2 attacks per round at 19 THAC0 for 1d3 slashing damage * Special Abilities: Has 20% in Find Traps, 50% in Pick Pockets, and 25% in Hide in Shadows/Move Silently. Can cast Blur once per day. Immune to level drain, sleep, and petrification. TRUE NEUTRAL: Rabbit * Hit Points: 12 * Armor Class: 3 * Magic Resistance: 45% (Best of all) * Combat: 2 attacks per round at 15 THAC0 (Best of all, along with Dust Mephit) for 1d2 slashing damage * Special Abilities: Has 40% in Find Traps and 20% in Move Silently/Hide In Shadows. Has 125% resistance to fire and 75% resistance to cold, electricity, and acid. Immune to level drain, sleep, and petrification. CHAOTIC NEUTRAL: Cat * Hit Points: 12 * Armor Class: 2 * Magic Resistance: 35% * Combat: 2 attacks per round at 19 THAC0 for 1d3 slashing damage * Special Abilities: Has 15% in Pick Pockets and 65% in Move Silently/Hide In Shadows. Can cast Blur once per day. Immune to level drain, sleep, and petrification. LAWFUL EVIL: Imp * Hit Points: 9 (Worst of all) * Armor Class: 4 * Magic Resistance: 15% * Combat: 1 attack per round (Worst of all) at 21 THAC0 (Worst of all) for 1d6 slashing damage * Special Abilities: Has 100% resistance to fire, cold, and electricity. Can cast Polymorph Self ''(Very Powerful at lower levels)'' once per day. Regenerates 1 HP/round. NEUTRAL EVIL: Dust Mephit * Hit Points: 12 * Armor Class: 8 * Magic Resistance: 10% * Combat: 2 attacks per round at 15 THAC0 (Best of all, along with Rabbit) for 1d2 slashing damage * Special Abilities: Has 100% resistance to fire and 35% resistance to slashing, piercing, and missile damage. Can cast Glass Dust twice per day. Regenerates 1 HP/round. Immune to level drain, sleep, and petrification. CHAOTIC EVIL: Quasit * Hit Points: 12 * Armor Class: 4 * Magic Resistance: 15% * Combat: 2 attacks per round at 19 THAC0 for 1d6 slashing damage * Special Abilities: Has 100% resistance to fire, cold, and electricity and 35% resistance to slashing, piercing, and missile. Can cast Horror once per day. Regenerates 1 HP/round. Spell scroll Notes * All familiars except 'the Imp and the Quasit are immune to ''level drain, sleep, and petrification. * Familiars that '''Regenerate 1 HP/round: '''Pseudo-Dragon, Imp, Dust Mephit, and Quasit. * Only '''one party member may have a familiar. ** Baldur's Gate restricts this further and allows the familiar only for the protagonist, even with a full party of customly created members in e.g. multiplayer modus or The Black Pits. * When a familiar dies, the caster loses 1 point of'' Constitution ''PERMANENTLY. * Creatures, killed by the familiar, are not counted in the kills' statistics of its owner. External links *